History Club
by Angeliclown
Summary: SuFin, Germano, Prussia/Austria, Russia/Canada, FrUK A simple classroom gets shook up when as a community service project they pretend to be countries to help others with their history. Includes OC Mexico and OC Texas
1. Chapter 1

***Reformatted***

**Special Thanks to AnaMachado and 10th Squad 3rd  
>Seat for their comments about Sealand and Texas' last names and certain corrections. I have fixed these issues so please enjoy.<strong>

Lovino glanced down the empty hallway as he backed himself into a classroom labeled 2132. His eyes darted back and forth until finally he pulled the wooden door shut in front of himself.

"Hola! (Hello!) You must be Lovino." The punk jumped, hastily spinning around to access the rest of the room. To his surprise, Lovino's irritating French teacher had been replaced by a seemingly overly friendly Spaniard.

"Who the hell are you?" A deeply tanned smile choose that moment to make itself known to its small Italian guest as matching, callused fingers ran themselves through thick, dark, curly locks.

"Why don't you just take a seat and I'll explain to everyone what is happening." Amber eyes rolled back in irritation at the carefree sporting of pearls as their owner drug himself to a self-assigned chair towards the back of the room. While he had planned to express said irritation by moving slowly, a glint of steel changed his mind as his Swiss peer flashed a night-black pistol. His eyes never once left the blonde's trigger hand as he hurried into the awaiting, uncomfortable, bright-blue chair.

"Bien! (Good!)" The Spanish-speaking adult clapped his hands together joyfully oblivious to the darkening atmosphere of the room. "Now that everyone is seated we can start-"

"Where the hell is our teacher?" A Mexican yelled out, looking up from his phone just long enough to notice the change in adults. Lovino couldn't help but agree with the raven-haired boy who was already distracted by a Hispanic song blaring from the bright red headphones hung loosely around his thick neck.

"Mr. Bonnefoy was caught with one of his students doing some uh…vulgar activities." He was surprised to see all eyes shoot to a small, blushing Englishman attempting to hide himself by sliding down in his chair.

"Bugger (Idiot/Blockhead)…" he mumbled, blush growing darker at the mere thought of what those 'vulgar activities' actually entitled. Lovino just shrugged knowingly, boredly carving designs into his arm with a set of red scissors.

"Uh… ok well, my name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo but you can call me Toni. I will be your anger management teacher for the remainder of the year."

"I give him a week." A German upperclassman snickered into his book.

Ignoring the distasteful comment, Antonio began to call role. "Ludwig?"

"Ludving" He corrected offhandedly, not once looking up from the fresh, crisp pages.

"Lo siento (I'm sorry), Luddy." A blonde brow twitched visibility, but the German just lifted his, now realized, World History textbook to burry his face. "Ivan?" He continued, slightly upset at the lack of verbal response.

A rather large Russian boy sent a canine-toothed grin at the speaker, causing a shutter to pass through even the toughest students. "Da (yes/yeah), that's me. Unless, of course, you're with the cops; then my name's Shane."

Ignoring the obvious statement that both names translated as Jonathan, the new teacher went back to his list. "Basch?"

"It's pronounced Bosh." The owner growled, tightening his grip on the black-tinted weapon in his jacket pocket.

"Again, lo siento (I'm sorry). Arthuuuur, never mind. I'm sure I can guess." He hadn't meant it as an insult but the other students defiantly seemed to take it that way.

"Ha! Teacher already knows your name! Try sneaking out now, ya slut!" The Mexican laughed, an angry Brit leaping to his feet.

"Silence your yip(Shut up), you bloody border-jumper!"

"Ah hell no, gringo(white/foreign person)!" A loud cough served as a well enough interruption before a cleaned out jar was shaken in front of the room.

"I was hoping not to have to explain this so quickly, but this, mis amigos(my friends), is what I call the 'bad boy jar'." Even Ludwig snickered from behind his over-read textbook. "Yes, yes, very funny. Now, every time you yell or get into a fight you have to put a dollar into the jar. At the end of the year, if you have improved, I will give you back your money as well as a special prize for whoever improved the most." Arthur nodded in agreement before placing a crisp, unwrinkled bill into the clear container before heading to his seat with a small 'seems fair enough'. Letting out an annoyed curse in Spanish, the other boy tossed in a wrinkled $5, not worrying about change. "Gracias(Thanks). I can continue now, si(yes)?" When no one protested he sat down the jar relifting the folded role sheet. "Lovinto(little Lovino)? Where are you sitting?"

"My name is Lovino, damnit!" The brunette finally snapped, fists clenched white over his now upturned desk. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in all happy-go-lucky? I don't need you and I don't fucking need this damn class!" He growled out, scissors falling to the ground forgotten along with trinkles of blood.

"Lovino, you're hurt-" Antonio attempted to console voice growing worried. Tears formed at the Italian's eyes, his own words finally reaching anger-reddened ears. Painful adrenaline pouring through, he pushed his way out the door. A loud slam sounded behind him, Arthur dusting off pale hands on ripper up jeans as if he somehow became filthy just by touching the thick wood.

"Finally basterd gone(Finally that basterd is gone)," a Chinese man smirked from where he stood in the back smearing paint over the nearly plastered wall; the holes from his last anger burst still visible.

"B'n'Ce(Be nice)." A Swedish boy mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his accent. Antonio could only blink, only now realizing just how hard it would be to teach this class. "Don' worry 'bout 'im, counc'lor'll bring 'im back in'a w'k 'r to'(Don't worry about him, the counselor will bring him back in a week or two) " The Spaniard shook himself out of his haze before reading off more names which Ludwig easily tuned out glancing sadly towards the door.

He understood exactly how it felt; left in the dirt, no parents to run to. It felt like shit and screaming seemed to be the only way to get it out. He wasn't part of the mafia like Lovino or Ivan- the two were always fighting- or homeless like Bash and their Mexican peer, Carlos, nor did he face abusive parents with high expectations like Arthur and Yao- the Chinese student- but he felt as if he belonged here. Ludwig's family was kind and his brother was always there for him-even his teachers treated him with respect- it was suffocating! He wanted to be hated, ignored, picked on; anything to bring excitement to his dull life. He finally snapped and his parents, reluctantly, threw him in anger management classes. Experience taught him that as long as he got into at least one fight per week he would get to stay- this was his true family.

Ignoring the current conversations breaking out he looked up at Berwald, the seemingly pissed glare felt warm as if welcoming him to the new semester. "Guten tag, Vati(Good day, Father)."

The soft-spoken man grunted in agreement, "I's'pp'se(I suppose)." After a long pause- not awkward by any means- the Swedish giant spoke again, "Tim' w'nt'd m' t'sk 'f y'd l'ke t'h'v l'nch w'th's t'd'y(Timo wanted me to ask if you would like to have lunch with us today)."

Ludwig flashed beer-stained teeth- drinking was common in his culture- at the offer, but shook his head. "Nein(No), I'm skipping lunch today; I'll be on the track field. It was nice of mom to offer though." Berwald grunted in understanding before leaving to ensure that Yao hadn't halted his previous task.

Ever since the Swedish man had joined their class he had acted like a father to the younger students- even though Ivan and Yao were juniors. He understood each person's preferences and assisted in any way he could. If Berwald was the father then Timo was the mother. The two seniors had gotten engaged around the end of junior year and were always together. While everyone else had been convinced that the loving treatment would end then, Timo was ecstatic about the idea of gaining 'step-children'- most of which openly referred to the small Finnish man as 'mom'.

Berwald was a strange case in the classroom- while he had no anger issues what-so-ever everyone thought he did due to the glare that always seemed to be plastered on his bespectacled face. His freshmen homeroom teacher- English- had gotten onto him for his bad grammar- something he couldn't help due to his accent- multiple times until- to cause less trouble- he stopped speaking completely. The teacher had been fired, but he still felt judged and refrained from emitting even simple sentences. He had been brought into the anger management classroom as a last hope to open him up and, although he wasn't overly talkative, it worked instantly. Despite the fact that Nicklas and Elizaveta- the only other students there when he joined- had already graduated, his openness continued to improve. Already 18, he owned an apartment with Timo and invited everyone over every Saturday- he never questioned if you came looking for someone to stay. Peter- a young boy from Sealand- had ran away from home and even had his own room where he slept everyday- his parents knew where he was but they just didn't care enough to bring him home. They bought the overly-active middle-schooler all kinds of books and toys as well as clothes and school supplies. They signed all his parent forms and were close with all his teachers. They had even been talking about asking his parents to let them adopt him. It was your basic stereotypical family, terrier and all.

Yao for one was very jealous. His family owned a bronze-making shop in Chinatown. He was always in some sort of long, exusting meeting- as the oldest of 6, he was expected to take over the family business- and school was his only break from it all. He wished that he could just sleep during class, but his parents demanded that he made at least a 95 in each course.

It anyone had more stress in school it was Arthur. Not only did he have to keep up his grades but he also had to worry about futball- his two older brothers were stars and his parents expected nothing less. His whole family was all about sports- his sister was even a black-belt in Swan Kwon Do. His coach always praised his skill, although he'd much rather join Loom or perhaps Super-Natural Club- he had always been fascinated by mythological creatures and swore he could see them.

Nobody seemed to understand this better then Francis Bonnefoy. The Frenchmen was a pretty bad pervert and at first they hated each other, but everyday Arthur let more of himself spill- he tried to hide his emotions but Francis always saw through his mask- both men felt that emotion break through blossoming into one containing much more warmth and feeling. They both knew it was illegal, but they made each other happy. Wasn't that all that mattered? It was like a never-ending, lust-filled dream shattered into pieces by cruel, jealous policemen. Taken away by thick, lead cuffs, Francis swore he would come for him when he got out. Although they had been separated, Arthur couldn't bring himself to think of it that way; they would see each other again. In fact, the blonde Brit couldn't help but blush at the mere mention of the wine-gurgling adult.

The speakers blared alerting the students to the end of third hour- the bell sounded like a raging siren- causing everyone to scatter to their next classes- except for Ivan who had the first lunch. "Auf Wiedersehen, Vati(Goodbye, Father)" Ludwig nodded as he replaced the stolen school textbook in his shoulder bag.

"G'bye(Goodbye), Ludd."

Ludwig's next class was World History- a favorite subject- in which he and his older brother resided- Ludwig was ahead of his class. The class- being in the same hall as his previous engagement- was quickly reached. The blonde let out a preparatory sigh opening the wooden door to the stereotypically chaotic classroom- room 2118- and was unshocked to see his albino brother poking fun at a mutual friend. Upon spotting the newcomer, the eldest German- the 'awesome one' as he called himself- instantly released his prisoner, choosing instead to latch an arm around his new captive.

"Yo, bruder(brother)! How was the red room(counselor/anger management room)? Heard that French dude got fired; bet the king was upset." Ignoring the overused joke- Arthur was most defiantly not a king- Ludwig carefully maneuvered to his seat, easily slipping out of his brother's grip. The elder let out a whine of protest at the removal of limbs, but followed behind never-the-less.

"It was fairly interesting- no punches were thrown- but not overly so. Herr(Sir/Mr.) Fernandez-Carriedo seems like a reasonable enough replacement. I think by the end of the year-"

"Booooooring!" Ludwig sighed- he was fairly used to his brother's interrupting outbursts by now- and started on the bell-ringer written neatly at the front of the classroom. "Hey, West, got any food on ya?" The one who called himself 'East' begged- due to the fact that his brother was more 'left-brained' versus his 'right-brained' self he often liked to point out the fact when he thought the other was getting boring.

"Eating in a classroom setting is highly inappropriate behavior, Gilbert." The albino's former victim pointed out while positioning a set of three freshly-sharpened pencils on his desk- he liked to keep things neat.

"Aw! Come on, Roddy! Don't be like that man!"

"My name is Roderich, and it would please me greatly if you ceased your yelling- the teacher has been calling for you to seat yourself for the past five minutes." Sure enough, their teacher, Mr. Mackenzie, was now eyeing their group with a slight glare glinting off his green eyes as he chewed slightly at the fag(cigar) between his teeth- smoking on campus wasn't allowed but the Scottish teacher claimed he required the sensation; the principal settled on allowing the action as long as it stayed unlit.

"Krauts(Germans)" He murmured loudly, clearly annoyed, as Gilbert finally slid into the desk behind his brother. Ludwig's lips bristled, clenching his pencil tight enough he feared it would snap- he recently had to buy a 20-pack and his current one was the only one to survive. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was brainless stereotypes- even if, at this school explicitly, they were mostly true. Trying-and failing- not to get distracted, Ludwig drifted his eyes to the wall- his school really needed to install windows; it was like a prison. "And on July 4, 1776…" Letting out an inaudible moan- he had heard this all before; he had read ahead- the blonde flipped to a later page instead.

The class drug on until, at last, the bell for lunch vibrated off the map-covered walls. Nodding farewell to Roderich- Gilbert had claimed the need to relieve himself a half-hour before never to return- Ludwig retrieved his book-bag and headed in the direction of the track field.

**A/N**

**Woh! My longest story yet and this is just chapter one! There are a few things I have to point out here:**

**room 2132 is literally the counselor's room at my school(we don't have an anger management room, sadly)**

**I based Mexico/Carlos off of the Mexicans in my school so if you guys act different then that elsewhere sorry**

**I am new to Spanish so I'm not very good yet(If I get something wrong feel free to correct me)**

**I made England/Arthur a punk because I think he looks better that way**

**if I mispronounced any names I'm sorry that was just how I thought they were pronounced**

**I changed Vash to Basch and Tino to Timo because I read somewhere that Basch and Timo are more common Swiss and Finnish names**

**Feliciano/ doesn't know that Lovino/ is in anger management classes**

**I wanted to include Mackenzie because it is my dad's last name and he's Scottish so I gave the name to a Scot(he spells it McKenzie but it can also be spelled Mckensie, MacKenzie, or Mackenzie)**

**Lovino is part of the Italian mafia because it started in **

**Switzerland is always talking about saving money so I made the reason he does that because he's homeless**

**Mr. Mackenzie is not Arthur's older brother just another Scot**

**futball=soccer**

**Swan Kwon Do(Not sure if I spelled it right) is a form of martial arts that focuses on kicks and takedowns**

**Arthur's older sister is and his brothers are Scotland, Australia, NZ, and Wales**

**Lovino cuts his arm with scissors when he's bored because I used to not even a year ago and I figured he would too**

**if you don't get Gilbert/ /Prussia's joke he was calling England King Arthur(from many knight tales)**

**I have snapped pencils far too often due to anger and wanted to portray that here**

**I'm half German and yet I really wanted to use the word Kraut(no clue why…)**

**The 4th of July is independence day in the U.S.A. for anyone who didn't know**

**2118 was my actual World History classroom last year(Although sadly I don't have a Scot as a teacher)**

**Peter/ Sealand is not England/Arthur's son/brother in this story**

**in my school we have periods instead of hours(each class is an hour and 45 min long), we have 4 lunches(11:02-11:38, 11:38-12:13, 12:13-12:48, and 12:48-1:18)**

**we only have 5 periods a day**

**it has always been my biggest wish to own a World History textbook so I let Germany/Ludwig live out the dream(I am such a nerd!) Canada and America come in next chapter!**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt- Wst. Germany**

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Yao Wang- China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo- Spain**

**Lovino Vargas- **

**Elizaveta Hedervary- Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Est. Germany/ Prussia**

**Basch Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Timo Vainamoinen- Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden**

**Nicklas Johansen- Norway**

**Carlos Hernandez- Mexico**

**Peter Clarkland- Sealand**

**Austin McKinney - Texas**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew walked behind his overly energetic twin brother translucent as always. His right eye- blackened and swelled- throbbed painfully distorting his vision. Wavy blonde hair only differing from his brother's in style and consistency- besides a small, erogenous cowlick on the left side of his head, his brother liked to keep his hair short and straightened while Matthew maintained a more 'French appearance' consisting of shoulder-length silk only interrupted by a disorderly curl gracing the side of his face; his own erogenous zone- fluttered slightly as he walked.

Despite their similar facial features- both wore glasses, although while his brother wore thick, square rims to cover sparkling baby blues, Matthew's own blue-tented lavender were obstructed by wire-rimmed ovals- Matthew had always been over-looked and ignored.

Alfred, the oldest of the two, was a well-known 'team hero', - captain of the rugby team- seemed to know everyone, - there were only three people who disliked him and they were the soccer, as Alfred called it, captain, Arthur, the swim captain, Gilbert, and the hot-headed gangster, Lovino- was rarely seen without his team jacket- leather Matthew noted- and a crowd of teammates and girls alike. Matthew wasn't much for sports, but he was sure to go to all of his brother's events- even though Alfred never noticed- and often went to watch his best friend's swim team practices then walk with Gilbert to the nearest IHop where they proceeded to stuff drowning flapjacks into their famished potholes.

Besides Gilbert and Ivan- who knew why he talked to him- Matthew was ignored. In fact, he would often hide up in his room, knife in hand, and carve patterns at random into his arm, slamming his fist into his nose and eyes hoping someone would notice enough to comment- bad attention was better then none. His arms burned- cuts aggravated- as one of Alfred's teammates slammed him against a locker in a hurry to be at their captain's side, his back echoing off the metal.

* An elastic medical glove quickly caught his upper shoulder before he splattered into a trampled mess. Matthew looked up at his savior, lavender blurring into amber. \The bottom half of his face was covered with a white medical mask and a black cap covered the remainder- the average disguise for mafia members coming from, or going to, a robbery*(I slightly copied this look from Fruits Basket; I recommend you reading/watching it) - although, despite the grand attempts, those eyes were not ones that could easily escape someone's memory; Lovino.

Looking away to make it look like he didn't just help him- but caring enough to wait for the blonde to regain his footing- Lovino started to fiddle with a pair of black scissors- he stole them on his raid; his own were still in room 2132. Matthew hugged his books around his chest about to comment when amber eyes turned into an icy leer.

'Clear?' he mouthed and after looking around the hall for both cameras and teachers, Matthew responded with a nod. "Good." Lovino whispered looking around to make sure the other was telling the truth. "Watch my back." Before he could reject, or accept for that matter, Lovino had removed his attire with practiced ease and was already opening his locker; the thin silver dial pinched between his fingers.

"Um, thanks, eh?" the blonde stuttered, still unused to the mafia member's attention- or any attention for that matter.

"I didn't do it for you, ass. You were in the way of my locker and I just….really hate your brother." He paused to close his locker with a satisfactory 'click' before turning to stare straight into the Canadian's eyes. "Look, your brother may be popular- I don't know why; he's a complete dick- but that doesn't mean that you're any less then him. Don't forget that." He looked at the bruised orb pointedly before turning and, as if to keep up his image, he added "And grow some balls, you syrup-sucker!" Matthew spluttered, confused at the quick change in personality before noticing that the Italian was already out of sight.

Lovino scowled when he was sure the Canadian wasn't able to make out his face- he really hated Alfred; how dare he treat him like that!

"And then Eduard told me- oh hey, Lovino! How are you today?" Timo smiled, hand locked with Berwald's- they were heading to Berwald's motorcycle to buy something for their midday meal- as he spotted his Italian 'son'. Berwald's lips twitched slightly to express his concern for Lovino's hasty exit during third hour- he hadn't informed Timo but was still slightly worried.

The brunette pretended he hadn't noticed, ignoring them both as he pushed through the metal doors beside him- they led to the sport's fields. The glass clattered slightly from where it hung loosely in its metal frame.

Lovino couldn't stand Timo- hell, he couldn't stand Berwald! It wasn't so much as he did anything wrong per say, the Finnish man just reminded him far too much of his twin brother Feliciano- even though Lovino was older, everyone always forgot about him unless there was something he could be blamed for. Feliciano was always happy, although, as long as anybody could remember, Lovino had always been rude and violent- overly jealous he was always fighting, verbally and physically, to gain attention. It was only a matter of time before he was recruited into Mafia life. Although he was a fairly good shot- he had a silver pistol hidden under his bed; he wasn't keen on getting caught with it in his possession- even the other Mafia members didn't fully accept him. He was always alone and that was the way he liked it. He didn't need any-

"Lovino?"

"Chigi!" He squeaked, quickly turning around, instantly regretting his jumpiness- he was only like that when he was upset about something- when the bulking muscles of his blonde classmate came into his vision. Snapping into a glare to cover his previous actions, Lovino shoved the German away, trying with all his might to close any weakening openings in his demeanor. "The hell do you want, Potato-Sucker?"

"N-Nein, I didn't want anything. I just thought you were Feli there for a minute." Ludwig lied- Lovino could be pretty scary when he was upset.

"Feli? FELI? You thought I was my dimwitted brother?"

"Um, j-ja(y-yes), my bad." He threw out, rubbing a hand behind his head before he quickly left the fuming Italian to his own endeavors.

"Hey, West! Wait up!" Groaning- how had Gilbert found him that fast? - Ludwig froze in his attempts to make it to the track field for a peaceful and SILENT run. "Danke Gott! (Thank God) I thought I'd missed you!" the albino panted gripping his knees as he came to rest in front of his brother, face flushed and starting to bead sweat.

Realizing it was serious- Gilbert NEVER skipped a chance to eat- Ludwig's annoyance vanished, voice full of concern,"What happened, bruder (brother)?"

"It's Roderich." He informed between pants. "I passed the music room on my way out of class- to mess with the un-awesome nerds like usual- when I saw Roddy there playing the piano- he was skipping lunch; so un-awesome- but he was actually good! And he was smiling! And then someone turned up the heater or something because it got really hot so I tried to back up but I tripped and fell straight on my ass in a mop bucket- so not awesome- and then he was laughing at me and I swear I had a heart-attack or something 'cause it started beating real fast and…. West, am I going to die? I heard people die from heart-attacks and I don't want to die because that'd be totally un-awesome and and-"

"Bruder, (Brother) stop." Ludwig stifled a chuckle as he placed his hand on the fast-talking German's shoulder.

"B-But, Luddy! I'm scared and you're laughing! That is so not awesome!"

The blonde let out a sigh and introduced his back to his brother as he turned to resume his previous intentions, not minding whether he fit his brother's definitions of 'awesome' or not. "You're not going to die, Gilbert, now go back and enjoy your lunch hour."

The albino instantly perked up at this, leaping back on his feet. "Scheiße! (Shit!) I frogot it was lunch break! See 'ya later, West!" Pale, nearly vampiric arms waved through the air in farewell before the older shot off at a speed that could easily rival Feliciano when he came too close to a certain bad-tempered Englishmen.

Silver hair curled around multiple pierced ears as Gilbert dropped his head in exhaustion outside the cafeteria doors.

"Kolkolkol. Алло (Hello), Gilbert." A thickly accented voice spoke from behind him causing him to jump. Ivan smirked that childish grin of his at the other's shock, hands on Matthew's shoulders.

"S-Salute (Hello), Gilbert." The Canadian stuttered as red eyes scanned him questionably.

Covering up his fear with a well-placed grin- the towering Russian, while kind to him, had such a threatening aura that Gilbert usually avoided him- the German aligned his eyes with the Mafia member's lavender. "I thought you had first lunch, Ivan. Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Stupid children were picking on our Polar-bear again. I taught them not to mess with what wasn't theirs." The temperature in the hall dropped 30 degrees causing an involuntary shiver to pass through the German and the hairs on his neck to stand on end. Ivan smiled, bending down to cutely rub a pale cheek in golden curls. "Martvey's alright now, da? (yes?)"

"O-Oui (Y-Yes), I'm alright; no need to worry, eh?" Although he hid it well, Matthew was clearly nervous- he didn't like to use French much but when he was nervous or upset it tended to slip through.

Thankfully the violent Russian released his hold lightly pulling on Matthew's curl, glad to hear the sharp intake of breath, before swinging a blood-splattered hall-pass over his shoulder. "I should be getting back to classroom now. Take care of Martvey, Comrade." Although his facial features remained the same, his voice was clearly hiding venom and threats of what would happen if Gilbert failed at his assigned task.

"Ja (Yes), of course! Come on, Birdie, let's eat." Matthew blushed slightly at the affectionate nickname- Gilbert loved birds and everyday after school a little yellow canary would fly by and mount himself atop the albino's head; Gilbert let the small, fluffy bird, Gilbird as he called him, fly freely around his house, much to Ludwig's annoyance, and sleep on the edge of his pillow at night. Matthew smiled at the memory of when the two became acquainted- Gilbert had thought a falcon was attacking him- as the pair walked to the end of the Hot-Plate lunch- or poor-person lunch, as Gilbert called it; it was only open to those who's parents made very little money and was therefore free.

"Gilbert?" He chanced, typing in his student identification number.

"Mhm?" He was biting his lip as he tried to decide between chocolate milk and regular.

"Why were you late to lunch?" The albino froze, carton nearly slipping from his fingers- he had decided on regular.

"I-I-uh..." His face easily challenged his darting eyes as he picked up his tray. "You know I like to pick on the un-awesome nerds of the music room from time to time." Gilbert didn't want to bring him into it, his brother had already assured him that he wasn't going to die, but decided to chance it nevertheless. "Was it hot earlier to you?"

The blonde stared quizzically- he was starting to worry- as the duo sat at their usual table in the center of the lunchroom. "No…Gilbert, it's hot outside today." The petite boy shivered, pulling his red sweatshirt closer causing the white maple leaf to crinkle slightly as the air-conditioner proved his point- the school seemed to have only two temperatures, soldering hot and icy cold; at the slightest cold front the heater proceeded to melt everyone and vice versa.

"Oh, uh, right; I was just messing around." Feigning belief, Matthew bit into a greece-covered, mushy fry- free lunch was never healthy- directing his gaze towards Roderich and Vash.

"Whatever you say, although Roderich keeps looking this way, eh?"

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this took me so long to type! I've been sick and I didn't work all break! Anyway, things to know here: **

**Matthew's 'emoness' is based largely off of me; we both are quiet so I figured he might have the same 'issues' I do.**

**I REALLY wanted to add Mafia Lovino in there because I had the picture in my head and I didn't want to loose it. **

**Don't worry, romance will come later! Sorry Romano seems so emo, but he pretty much is… You kinda failed at wooing him there Germany. Who else loved innocent!Prussia and protective!Russia? **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt- Wst. Germany**

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Yao Wang- China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo- Spain**

**Lovino Vargas- **

**Elizaveta Héderváry - Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Est. Germany/ Prussia**

**Basch Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Timo Väinämöinen - Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden**

**Nicklas Johansen- Norway**

**Carlos Hernandez- Mexico**

**Peter Clarkland- Sealand**

**Austin McKinney - Texas**

**Alfred F. Jones- United States of America**

**Matthew Jones- Canada**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later found Lovino back in class glaring at the counselor as she roughly shoved him through the door. A set a snickers came from the side of the room causing the Italian to grow even angrier as he spotted Carlos and some new student out of the corner of his eye. He walked past purposefully knocking a tan cowboy hat to the floor with a swipe of his hand enjoying the anger-reddened face of his new classmate. Oblivious to the tense atmosphere, Antonio clasped his hands together gaining the attention of the entire class.

"Ok everyone, siéntate (sit down)! I have a fun project for all of you!" Majority of the class groaned, slipping down into their seats- Lovino had sat down quickly to avoid another visit to the office and had, unhappily, found himself beside Ludwig. "No, No, I swear this will be fun! Anyway, it has come to my attention that every class is required to do at least one act of charity and your class has yet to contribute." Carlos plucked up a lime-green earbud, about to place it in his ear to drown out the Hispanic teacher when a loud slam caused him to release the audio-granting instrument and Yao to leap out of his sleepy state. "Come on guys! You have to think of something or they'll get rid of this class!"

Ludwig, the first to overcome his shock as well as realize the severity of the situation, raised a shaky hand. "I'm pretty good in history. Maybe we could tutor people."

"Bien (Great)! Great idea little buddy! Anyone care to add to that?"

"We have to make interesting or nobody show up." Yao added helpfully.

"We could re-enact treaties-"

"-as different generals!" Ivan and Basch grinned, for once not glaring daggers at each other.

"There are more generals in history then antlers on my pa's wall!" The new kid shook his head, dark shaggy hair flipping about.

"Austin right….I think," Yao looked thoughtful. "Maybe as countries!"

"That…actually sounds interesting." Carlos blinked just as surprised as everyone else- he was never interesting in anything school related.

"'ll b' Sw'd'n (I'll be Sweden)." Berwald informed, starting the trend.

Antonio smiled in thanks for his help. "Oh-Kay! When I call your name, tell me your country." Everyone began talking at once, finally excited with learning. While Antonio had to shout to be heard, he didn't have the heart to silence them; especially when their conversations had to do with school. "Ludwig?"

"Germany."

"Ivan?"

"Obviously Mother Russia, da (yes)?"

"Basch?"

"Switzerland." A few stares. "What? Neutral countries are important too!"

"Ok, ok. Arthur?"

"England, of course."

"Carlos?"

"Mexico, bitches!"

"Lovinito (Little Lovino)?"

"South Italy!" Antonio was surprised- not only had Lovino ignored the nickname, but he also only chose half of a country. The others seemed to notice that as well but before they could ask, he explained himself. "The southern half has the highest percentage of mafia activity." Several 'Oh's' and 'That figures' circled the room and Antonio couldn't help but let out a chuckle, shaking his head; these kids were really something.

"Ok then, Yao?"

"I China."

"Berwald already called Sweden so all that is left is you, Austin."

Without a second thought he leapt up, resting a western boot on his desk. "Y'all can call me Texas!"

Ivan always smiled, but today his brain was actually hurting with concealed glee. He couldn't wait to tell Matthew! As soon as the bell rang he went to do just that, pushing past others to get to the Canadian's classroom. To his dismay, a certain loud-mouthed albino made it there before him, high-pitched, lispy laughter hurting his ears as Gilbert used Matthew like a bike stand.

"Yo, Ivan!" He suddenly called out running over, fingers gripped tightly around Matthew's now red ones. A startled yip sounded from behind Ivan as brunette hair blurred past the hulking Russian's vision in an attempt to hide the blush burning his face. Two questions screamed in his mind: 1: Why was Roderich watching Matthew and Gilbert and 2: How had a part-time mafia spy been too distracted by a certain shy Canadian to have noticed? He quickly shook away his thoughts as the duo made their way to his side.

"What's wrong, eh? You look distracted." Ivan frowned slightly and looked away- this action went unnoticed by Gilbert, although the same was not to be said about Matthew.

"I was just heading out to lunch. I'll see you later, da (yes; you should know this one by now!)?"

"Wait, Ivan!" The mafia member blinked- Matthew never spoke up- before looking up at Gilbert, slight smirk challenging the albino's.

"I think I see Roderich coming this way~"

He instantly paled, quickly looking around before running off calling back to his friends, "I'm going to awesomely go to class; I'll see you guys later!"

Thinking he wasn't heard, Matthew turned to follow. "I better get him; he's going the wrong way-"

"Martvy."

"Um, o-oui(y-yes)?"

"You wanted to say something?" He prompted, two sets of lavender bleeding together.

"Oh, well, um, it's just that-" A sudden feminine scream alerted their attention away from each other as a small blonde ran past them, tarantula in her hair.

"Big bruder (brother), help!"

"Yeehaw! Carlos, you were right; that was a big hootenanny!" Ivan nearly groaned as a certain southerner slapped his knee before resting it on his backpack while his Mexican companion pounded his palm into a locker, laughing so hard tears were starting to well up.

A loud 'bang' silenced the entire hallway- probably the entire building- as everyone turned to the new attention. Basch stood pistol pointed towards the ceiling, smoke still emitting from the barrel, with one hand protectively pressing the German-speaking girl to his side. "Which one of you schwein (swine) thought it was a smart idea to mess with my sister?" He growled out as the trouble-making duo paled noticeably.

"….Well, fuck. AUSTIN! Carlos instantly blamed in a loud whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that was the gun-totting-maniac's sister!"

"Ya can't expect me to know! I just got here!" His defensive shout- it seemed impossible for the Texan to talk quietly- quickly alerted the Swiss man of the two men's presence.

"You're dead to me, Carlos!" He spat putting down his weapon- he had already seceded in getting everyone's attention- to instead glare daggers at his new-found enemy. "Next time you get to class I'll have the papers all written up; Switzerland is going to war with Mexico!"

"¿Qué? (What?)" Ignoring everyone's confused whispers, Carlos leaped up surprised. "What about Austin? He helped too!"

"Y'all 'anight bringing me into this!"

"Dead, Carlos!" He repeated as he struggled against four officers as they tried to restrain him- the school had a bad reputation and therefore a police station had been built nearby.

"Drop your weapon, sir." One said out of duty, not bothering to give him a chance as they twisted his hand behind his back until the pistol clattered on the floor with a noisy 'clang'. "Come on, you know the drill, get going!"

"Big bruder (brother)!"

"Come with me, Lili. You are welcome to stay at my abode until your brother's return." Roderich offered, holding out his hand- he had ran back the second he heard the gunshot. He looked towards Basch who gave up on his escaping at the stern, promising gaze, granting his own before letting himself be taken away with little struggle.

Basch and Roderich were the best of friends back in grade-school and when Basch's parents died they made a vow that, should something ever happen to him, Roderich would take care of the small Liechtenstein woman that he used to sneak food to- She looked up to Basch and thought of him as an older brother.

The speakers screeched causing everyone to cringe and cover their ears at the too-loud voice emitting from wither. "Due to current events, we will require that everyone leave the proximity as soon as they can. There is no need to worry; it is just procedure. That is all." Painfully loud static ended the message followed by cheers as the students raced to retrieve their belongings.

"Stay close to me, Lili." Roderich advised, leading her to the side by a hand on her shoulder. "Unless it is your desire to be trampled by hooligans that is." The halls quickly cleared as grateful students hurried to depart the so-called 'dangerous location.' Cautiously lifting the still-present arachnid from the other's long, golden waves- she had forgotten the reason for her 'brother's' anger due to the drama- Roderich offered a polite smile and held out a hand for the younger woman. Neither of them knew what Basch had meant by Switzerland going to war with Mexico, but they knew they'd never hear the end of it. "Come on, Lili, let's get your belongings."

**A/N**

**Chapter three, guys! So sorry I didn't type this earlier, but *Tries to think of excuse* I was walking my dog! Yeah, walking him for a week or so straight…. I have no excuse. Please tell me what you all thought about Texas! I based him off of the area in Texas that I live (The northern half) so he may be different then you were expecting but I still hope you like him. Jealously is starting up and you all know what that means…FIGHTS! I've always wanted some guy to fight over me… England's siblings decide to make their first appearances in chapter four so I hope everyone is looking forward to that. School is almost out here and I regret to say that I usually only write during study hall or during lectures(Don't tell my teachers that! It's notes, I swear!) so not much will get done over the summer, although I will be attending A-Kon this year! It will be my first time EVER and I'm extremely excited! So come meet me in person(or not) June 1st-3rd at A-Kon! **

**P.S. I would love to hear about your own past experiences so that I know what to expect, funny stories, cosplay videos, cosplay advice, or even who you will be going as.**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt- Wst. Germany**

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Yao Wang- China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo- Spain**

**Lovino Vargas- **

**Elizaveta Héderváry - Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Est. Germany/ Prussia**

**Basch Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Timo Väinämöinen - Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden**

**Nicklas Johansen- Norway**

**Carlos Hernandez- Mexico**

**Peter Clarkland- Sealand**

**Austin McKinney - Texas**

**Alfred F. Jones- United States of America**

**Matthew Jones- Canada**


	4. Chapter 4

A small, white dog barked on the floor, paws slightly gripping the beige sofa-bed begging to be lifted up. Berwald let a rare smile show, lifting the terrier onto his lap. After Basch's 'fit' a few days prior, the officers made the school let out for the remainder of the week and the senior was taking this break to his full advantage, which meant staying home with the 'wife' and Peter.

Timo sighed, finishing off a bite of black sausage before walking over to join his fiancé on the couch. "Did Basch really do what they said he did? I just warned him last week that something like this would happen if he kept his gun with him." He stressed, fitting his hand with the one the Swede hadn't already lent to stroking their furry family member.

"mm. Ov'rr'acted a b't 'ut Carl's h'd 't c'min'(Overreacted a bit but Carlos had it coming)"

"Still, I'm worried. I feel like one of those overprotective parents and yet….I can't help it"

Berwald sighed deeply, hand ending its previous actions of stroking much to his whining pet's irritation. "M' t' (Me too)"

"Mum! Daddy! Brother is on the telly!" Peter exclaimed from the back room.

"Wh't!?(What!?)" Berwald composed himself as he let go of Timo's hand to place his whining lap-warmer on the ground and stalk towards the Sealandish child.

"Yeah, see, they're talking about him causing some sort of uproar." The blond turned up the television by remote as his 'mum' started to pick up the clothes swarn about the floor- like most middle-schoolers, Peter was messy.

"Mm, s' th'y 'r.(so they are)"

"Woh! Look at that!" Peter suddenly cried out bouncing on his bed whilst a replay of Basch pulling out his gun was played. "Daddy, can I get one of those as well?"

"'N!(NO!)"

"No way!" his parents responded together, visibly standing tenser.

"I was just joking.." he mumbled with a pout. "Say, isn't that jerk-of-jerks Arthur going to visit his friend Fancy-pants today?"

Glad at the sudden change of subject, the two seniors loosened out. "Arthur is a good man, sweetie. He just has a slight bit of trouble showing how much he cares. And his friend's nickname is FRANCY-pants." Peter rolled his boredom-clad eyes, deciding instead to question his father instead.

"Fine! Isn't ARTHUR going to visit his friend FRANCY-pants today?"

'Rude as always.' Berwald inwardly sighed before answering the boy's question. "N'rmally yeesh, b't h' h's f'mily visitin' t'day(Normally yes, but he has family visiting today)"

He blinked confused before glooming out. "Arthur hates his family; he must be in hell."

Hell indeed! While his parents were at work, the Englishman had been left alone with his red-headed siblings. To say the least, he was attempting to devise an idea on how to kill oneself with only his father's collectable spoons and a cup of tea.

Currently the Irish-born twins, Murry and Lynn, were wrestling in front of the television while their half-brother, Aengus, and their step-brothers, Gavyn and Alec, cheered them on.

"Ye(You) can't lose to a girl, Murry, put ye(your) back into it!" Aengus edged on the green-eyed boy currently pinned underneath his sister.

"Get away from the telly(Television), mates, I'm trying to watch me(my) show!" Jack, Alec's brother, complained whilst glancing around his siblings to better see the Jellyfish swimming on the screen.

A low, echoing chime silenced the room answering Arthur's prayers. Before his siblings could comment, he had already leapt to his feet and opened the door with a violent pull nearly smashing the wall in the process. "'Ello?(Hello?)"

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa Arthur-san." A small Japanese boy bowed politely only to be pushed out of the way by Yao.

"Had to get out. Brother make club uniforms. You next. (I had to get out. My brother makes the club uniforms and you are next)" The Asian explained.

While the Englishman would normally be upset by the rude behavior, he was thankful for any distraction at the moment. "Of course, please come in."

"Who's at the door, mate?" Alec called from where he was sprawled over his brother to watch their favorite show- much to Jack's annoyance.

After slipping off his shoes at the door, the smaller Asian walked to the front of the room and bowed in greeting once more. "Kon'nichiwa everyone, my name is Kiku and this is my Oniisan, Yao-kun."

The room went silent as majority of the occupants looked towards their brother in question. "Friends of mine." He offered quickly, trying to resist a facepalm at his siblings' lack of foreign education.

Gavyn nodded in greeting from where he had been leaning on the far wall, arms crossed judgmentally as his eyes, locked in a leer, focused rather on Yao then Kiku who was behaving similarly. Before venom could be expressed, Lynn spoke her thoughts.

"Since when have you had friends, little bro?"

"Can your yip, bloody wanker!(Shut the hell up, fucking whore!)"

"Don't ye(you) call a girl a wanker(whore), ye(you) fucking limey(Brit)!"

"We can come back at a rater(later) time, Arthur-san; I hate to be a bother." Clearly feeling uncomfortable, Kiku fiddled with his kimono whilst looking up at his host.

"It's no bother." The Brit quickly reassured- he was in no mood to be alone with his rowdy siblings once again. "We'll just remain in my room." Before any questioning words could be spoken, he grabbed hold of his guests' hands and drug them to the back of the house.

"Well mates, ye(you) know what that means, don't ye(you)?" Aengus snickered, lighting his fag(cigar) after a moment of silence.

Clueless as ever, the Australian blinked. "Ignore 'im(him) and watch the telly(Television)?"

"No, Jack, ye git!(you moron!)" Lynn rolled her emerald eyes whilst smacking her stepbrother on the back of the head. "The lad(boy) has a crush."

"Right ye(you) are lass(girl)!" Aengus smirked, glad that someone other then himself thought the same thing.

"Wait, I'm confused," Jack said causing the whole room to groan. "Which one is the one he likes?"

"Good question, mate." Alec sighed realizing that The Crocodile Hunter would have to wait. 'Don't die on me Steve!'

"That Yao kid's in his class," Murry point out rubbing his pained neck, "The little lad's always talking about how much he hates 'im(him)."

"So you're sayin'(saying) the mate's either hiding it by sayin'(saying) he hates 'im(him) or he likes that polite kid?"

"The prat(ass) is all about manners," Lynn pointed out, stealing Aengus' fag(cigar) to take a deep inhale, "He gets that from big sis here."

Aengus practically ripped the stolen item from between her teeth, letting out what Murry was sure was a growl. "Don't take what 'anight yers(yours), lass." 'Mine!'

Ignoring him, she took a masculine chug from the other's beer bottle. "So set 'em(them) up or embarrass the 'ell(hell) out of 'em(them)?"

"There's nothin'(nothing) sayin'(saying) we can't do both." Aengus turned and snickered darkly from where he was pouting in the corner only moments before- he REALLY didn't like to share. "Murry!" He commanded, "Turn on that camera ye(you) hid in Arthur's room when he was just a tot!"

Happy to be out of Lynn's line of fire, the ginger trotted off to dig through his bags. "Got it!" He grinned, bringing out his freckles as he held up a small baby monitoring screen- he had planned to remove the camera and pack both up in a box thus the reason he had brought such in the first place.

Lynn instantly snatched it the second it came within her line of sight to place it on the tea table earning a whine from her twin as he sucked on his injured fingers. Excited, she threw the cords to Murry. "Plug it in already, git(moron)! I want to see!"

"I doubt he hasn't already found me(my) camera…" Murry grumbled, but started the setup process nonetheless. After a bit of tuning in, the siblings finally achieved a clear picture of a certain Englishman donned only in Union Jack boxers while a certain Jap placed his palms on the other's chest. There was no sound, although based on their brother's blush, the party had a fairly good idea over what they assumed was going on. Meanwhile, a certain bored Chinese man was busy fiddling with random fantasy figurines placed neatly along an oak dresser whilst donning his own unique choice of clothing; a Chinese WWII uniform. He seemed to merely be trying to pass the time completely ignoring the other men in the room.

A loud 'thump' from the back room alerted the ginger's- Alec and Jack had gone back to watching their program while Gavyn had left the roomcompletely- attention which was quickly directed back towards the screen only to see that Yao was alone.

"Don't worry, Arthur-san; I wirr(will) get the grue(glue)."

"It was Yao's fault for tampering with my belongings. At least let me assist you."

"Get food while out!" Yao called demandingly as he made himself comfortable on his 'ally's' bed.

"Of course, Ani-sama." Arthur knew from his limited Japanese that the suffix –sama was only used on someone the speaker thought highly of. 'He must really love his brother….Speaking of brothers, where are mine?' After quickly pulling on a pair of pantaloons, the Englishman ran towards the living room where the only sound was the soft snoring of Alec and Jack draped over one another while their program played.

"The sound of footsteps nearby made the hair on his neck stand on end. Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp. Click. "Arthur-san, are you ok? You ran off." Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp.

"K-Kiku? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp.

"T-Those footsteps." Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Scrape.

"I'm afraid I don't hear anything." Kiku looked down slightly, worried about his new friend's mental health before deciding to change the subject. "I wirr(will) bring over your finished uniform tomorrow. Remember, the first meeting is Monday after school and Sensi wants everyone to wear their uniforms." Before Arthur could ask how the other knew more than he did when he wasn't even in the anger management class, Kiku explained himself. "Ani-sama told me about the crub(club) and I tarked(talked) with your Sensi and he ret(let) me join. Kon'nichiwa England-san, I represent Japan."

Playful nature coming through, Arthur smiled. "Glad to meet you, Japan. I would love to continue our conversation although, I am sure that China must be getting hungry; we wouldn't want him to sever alliances with us."

"Hai(I agree)."

Arthur smiled, although on the inside he was deeply puzzled. 'I swore I heard footsteps earlier. Who could it be? It's probably just Aengus and the others playing tricks on me.' Click. Stomp. Click. Stomp. 'Strange.'

**A/N**

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry guys! Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it! I wrote this chapter LAST YEAR but forgot to add Wales(as my friend gladly told me)and had to rewrite it! And here I am leaving you guys with a cliff-hanger, how cruel can I get?! In case you're wondering, Japan was measuring England for his uniform and measurements are more accurate the fewer clothes you have on. Such dirty-minded siblings~ And the 'thump' was China dropping and breaking one of England's figurines. How does everyone like the new characters? And did anyone catch my many hints towards Steve Irwin? I miss his show… Any ideas for Romania's name?**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt- Wst. Germany**

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Yao Wang- China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo- Spain**

**Lovino Vargas- /Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas- **

**Elizaveta Héderváry – Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Est. Germany/ Prussia**

**Basch Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Timo Väinämöinen – Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden**

**Nicklas Johansen- Norway**

**Carlos Hernandez- Mexico**

**Peter Clarkland- Sealand**

**Austin McKinney – Texas**

**Alfred F. Jones- United States of America**

**Matthew Jones- Canada**

**Murry Kirkland- **

**Lynn Kirkland- **

**Aengus Kerr- Scotland**

**Gavyn Evans- Wales**

**Alec Evans- New Zealand**

**Jack Evans- Australia**


	5. Chapter 5 part one

**WARNING: While not extremely descriptive, this chapter has a sexual scene. This chapter is short and can be skipped(I will summarize it in the next chapter)**

"I-Ivan please!" A small blonde groaned, digging sharp nails into the Russian's pale, broad shoulders.

"Please what, Martvy (Matthew)?" he taunted, lightly nibbling at the other's left lobe.

The Canadian shivered, wrapping long, petite legs around the hovering figure in an attempt to gain more friction. "F-fuck me!" Matthew cried out, clawing desperately when his Russian friend halted in his actions as if waiting for approval. A shit-eating grin absorbed strong facial features before it went to painfully bite down on the thin skin of his lover's neck, rejoicing in the taste of blood as it dripped down his chin. Hands slipped into bright red pants to grip underfed hips before yanking the obstruction away.

"Commando, hm?" Ivan grinned predatorily, enjoying the deep blush. He carefully removed his friend's glasses to set them on the bed-side table before forcefully meshing their lips together. Both men moaned as eager tongues explored each other's unique molds.

The mafia member quickly won over in battle as they began their complex dance, hands wondering possessively. "I-Ivan." Matthew panted; sweat already dripping down his pale features. "I need you."

"Comrade…" loving eyes looked over his nude love before moving to grant him a view of his tan uniform.

"I love you."

"Birdie."

"Birdie!" The Canadian leapt nearly a foot from his bed before falling ungracefully in a heap on the floor. Muffled "kesesesese" laughter emitted from above him. Lavender eyes widened as they caught sight of the blood pools hovering directly above them.

"W-what?"

Gilbert laughed louder, straightening his back as Gilbird fluttered around his silver hair chirping loudly. "You slept in, Birdie! Geez, ask me to drive you to school then you don't even wake up." He muttered the last part under his breath, fiddling slightly with his uncomfortable hat.

Matthew blinked in confusion at the German's unique clothing choice as well as Gilbird's matching gear. He wore a long, black military coat with a red pirate-like hat and a long red cape. Knee-high brown boots adorned his thighs with a plastic sword sticking out of the left one. Gilbert turned his head to the right, blushing slightly at the other's judgmentive glace. "West wanted me to help out at the opening of his little history club thingy and I didn't have anything better to do…" Unaware of his owner's distress, Gilbird continued to chirp happily, small cape fluttering in the fan's homemade wind.

"It's nice that you decided to help your brother." He yawned sleepily as he got up to begin his daily activities. "You have to wear that all day?"

"Yeah. And, uh I kinda signed you up too..."

Matthew yelped as he dropped his ocean-coloured brush atop his bare feet. "You what!?" 'This isn't good, not good at all! I don't do good being the center of attention. I can't be the center of attention! That's Alfred's job!'

"W-well, Ivan wanted me to get you to join and this way you couldn't say no…" the German drug on, holding up a Canadian Mountie uniform. Every part of it was perfect even to the shade of red. Matthew's eyes grew wide as he recognized the uniform from his dream, now extremely interested.

"O-ok, eh? Let me just get dressed." Gilbert looked surprised at the blonde's quick acceptance. "I still need my club credit and I" He lowered his voice "I always wanted to wear a Mountie uniform…" 'Only since last night, but he doesn't need to know that.'

The albino smirked, standing proudly. "My thoughts exactly! I bet this is going to be awesome! Well with me there it has to be because I'm the most awesome of all!"

Matthew nodded in agreement before returning to the bathroom to get dressed. "It fits great, eh? How did you know the correct measurements?' he called out through the door.

"Uh..." The German thought back to how Ivan had gladly informed Yao's younger brother:

"_When I hug him he fits in my arms like this so he must be this big" _

Kiku had reddened slightly at the cheery smile on the Russian's face before muttering something about Ukes and Semes.

"I….uh, guessed?"

"Mmm, ok. Good guess then, eh?" The Canadian shrugged, stepping out to show off his bright red clothing while fiddling with the large hat atop his head.

"You look gre-(great)"

"Gilbert, Martvy(Matthew), what's taking you so long?" The one that had been occupying the blonde's thoughts stepping into the bedroom impatiently although, when he caught sight of Matthew he instantly threw his hand to his face to cover his nose. Matthew gasped. Ivan was wearing the uniform from his dream!

Sensing, although not understanding the tense atmosphere, Gilbert grinned throwing an arm around each of his friends. "Come on! We don't want to be late! At least Birdie won't." He laughed, licking the Canadian's face to gain his attention before racing to his car.

"Gilbert! That's disgusting!"

**A/N **

**Not a day has gone by that I did not have this fanfic in my thoughts. I told myself everyday that I needed to pull out my laptop and type this. What stopped me? School, homework, projects, finals, friends, and overall laziness. In fact, I am actually supposed to be working on my final exam right now XD This chapter and the next one were originally one chapter but I split them apart so that you could skip the sexual part if you wanted to. If there are any new characters you would like to see me add just comment/message me and I will try and do my best to add them. Oh, and since I probably won't type up the next chapter by Wednesday, Happy Early Krampus/Krampuk! **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt- Wst. Germany**

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Yao Wang- China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo- Spain**

**Lovino Vargas- /Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas- **

**Elizaveta Héderváry – Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Est. Germany/ Prussia**

**Basch Zwingli- Switzerland**

**Timo Väinämöinen – Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden**

**Nicklas Johansen- Norway**

**Carlos Hernandez- Mexico**

**Peter Clarkland- Sealand**

**Austin McKinney – Texas**

**Alfred F. Jones- United States of America**

**Matthew Jones- Canada**

**Murry Kirkland- **

**Lynn Kirkland- **

**Aengus Kerr- Scotland**

**Gavyn Evans- Wales**

**Alec Evans- New Zealand**

**Jack Evans- Australia**


End file.
